The promise of the rose
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: Summary: What if after Serena had revealed to Fiore that the rose had truly been from her, he decided he wanted her, what if he decided to force Darien and the others back to earth and kept Serena for himself...
1. stealing the moon flower

**_This was a spur of the moment idea I had after watching the movie, enjoy!_**

**_None of the characters in this chapter belong to me__

* * *

_****_Summary: What if after Serena had revealed to Fiore that the rose had truly been from her, he decided he wanted her, what if he decided to force Darien and the others back to earth and kept Serena for himself…

* * *

_Chapter 1- Stealing the moon flower **

_After all the memories given to Fiore by the silver crystal_

'The rose… It was from… Sailor Moon?' Fiore thought, his gaze glued to the half transformed Sailor Moon's face 'Then she will stay here with me forever and no one but I will ever give her flowers ever again!'.  
Serena waited, trying to study Fiore's still face fro some kind of hint as to what was going on inside of him, she soon found out though as he ripped her locket from her chest, leaving her completely untransformed, then ripping Kasinia from his own chest, destroying the annoying flower with its bitchy commands, deciding he didn't need her anymore, he was powerful enough on his own, that flower was just a bruise to his male pride.  
Serena lay on the cold stone, her face glued in a look of pure terror, while the other tried to get closer to her.  
Fiore noticed this however and knocked them all away from her with a wave of his hand, causing a rush of flower petals to stream of no where and blow them like fifty feet away from Serena.  
"I am no longer interested in your earth anymore" Fiore declared coldly to the group, excluding his beautiful Serena of course "All I desire is the sacred treasure of the moon".  
"No!" Serena screamed, her feminine hands reaching desperately for the silver crystal.  
"Not the crystal, dear moon princess" Fiore cooed "You are the treasure I speak of".  
Tuxedo Mask looked furious at hearing this and lunged forward at Fiore, screaming that Serena was his princess.  
"Well she's **mine** now!" Fiore laughed as another wave of flower petals thrust Tuxedo back.  
Serena looked up at Fiore desperately, trying to think of some way to save her friends without the use of her locket or crystal "Fiore! Let them go, please!".  
"Agree to stay here with me then!" Fiore yelled at her "I am so sick of being alone!".  
A tear slid down Serena's face as she nodded her agreement, but that didn't seem to be enough for the blue green haired alien.  
"Say it!" he snarled at her.  
"I agree! Alright, damn you! I agree" Serena screamed at him, tears streaming down her beautiful face.  
Fiore smirked, then turned to the other senshi, waving his hand once and a choking wave of pink flower petals hid them from view, and once the petals cleared they were all gone.  
"Where are they?" Serena questioned frantically.  
"Back on earth, and they will remember nothing of this, nothing of you" Fiore said with a cruel smirk "And now I have you all to myself, my beautiful moon flower".  
Fiore twisted his wrist and a red rose appeared in his hand, extending it out to her "You remind me so much of a red rose, darling, so very beautiful and alluring, and yet with dangerous thorns as well, don't worry there are none on this one".  
Serena looked at him with watery eyes and took the rose, then suddenly broke it to pieces and tore apart the rose itself, throwing them at him and leaping to her feet, trying to flee.  
Fiore appeared in front of her, looking frighteningly furious "You dare ruin a rose and then run away from me, your husband?!".  
Serena gasped, he intended to marry her! Did he even know what marriage was? She had though he only meant to keep her here with him!  
"I will not marry you!" Serena screamed at him, backing up "I will wed my beloved betrothed, Prince Darien!".  
Fiore smiled then and threw his head back in a laugh "I told you, he doesn't remember you even exist".  
"And besides" Fiore said, deciding to drop the bomb "We are already wed, you basically agreed to be my wife the moment you agreed vocally to stay here with me".

* * *

**_Oooooooh, looks like Fiore just dropped the big bomb, I wonder how Serena will react to this, anyway, make sure to review and tell me what you thought of the first chapter before I continue.  
Love yall! See you later!_**

**-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	2. Fiore, ehem, examines Serena

_**Hey all, I am glad everyone liked the first chapter, all of our reviews made me so happy.  
Anyway, I figured I'd start off answering some reviews and then begin chapter two. Which by the way is quite citrusy, well perverted at the least, lol.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**_

**Review Replies:**

**_SerenityLovers- Very good questions! I am so glad for reviewers like you that notice things like that, especially stuff that I want me my readers to notice and comment on. I will the answers known to all of that very soon. Arigato!_**

**_Emma134- Thank you!_**

**_Mystic Soilder- I know, I really have to work on that particular problem, I guess I just get terrified sometimes that it will be boring if I don't, but thank you for being so nice about it and thank you as well for the encouragement. Love ya!_**

**_Megan Consoer- I am so happy you liked it and here is chapter 2, enjoy!_**

**_DaOnleeSam- Now there is a name I definately recognize, you certainly have read alot of my stuff and I am overjoyed for devoted readers like you and I really feel very happy when I hear from people regularly like I have with you. anyway I am so happy you liked chapter one, enjoy chapter 2!_**

* * *

Chapter 2- Fiore, ehem, examines Serena 

Serena awoke later laying on a soft bed, reminding her of when she had been kidnapped by Diamond, she looked around though and it was very dim in the room and it wasn't made of purplish black crystal, but instead gray stone.  
Wherever she was, she knew she was no longer on the flower planet, that much was certain, so where had Fiore taken her?  
Her attention was drawn to the door, as it opened and in stepped Fiore, dressed as elegantly as she had seem him the day he kidnapped Darien……. Darien…….. Would she ever her beloved again? Would he find some way to remember her again?  
She did not have much time to think on Darien as Fiore walked to the side of the bed, glaring down at Serena, which she guessed meant nothing since he always glared, but there was something odd in his eyes, what did this alien plan to do?  
"Tae off your clothes" Fiore demanded.  
Serena was taken aback "What?".  
"I wish to see the human female body" Fiore said, getting impatient "I am curious to know what your body is like so that I may figure out how human mating is supposed to work".  
"What? No!" Serena snapped at him "You don't need to know any of that anyway!".  
"If I intend to mate with you, yes I do" Fiore hissed at her "Don't think Darien never told me about where human babies come from when we were at the orphanage, though he never told me how they are made, he told me enough to understand I must mate with you somehow".  
"I don't want to" Serena stated simply "I don't love you, Fiore".  
"Oh calm down, princess" Fiore said irritated "I do not even understand how to mate with you yet, I just want to look at you, call it an examination".  
Serena groaned, so not wanting to do this, but she knew since he had her locket stashed somewhere, she was defenseless and had no choice if she wanted to remain unharmed, so she rather reluctantly shed her clothes, feeling dirty under Fiore's curious gaze.  
Fiore trailed a finger a breast, tapping the nipple curiously, he noticed the look on Serena's face when he did that and couldn't understand why, he didn't dwell on it though as he became curious with other parts of Serena's body, his gaze drifted between her legs and wondered why there was hair down there, little curls of blonde.  
"Open your legs" Fiore commanded, making it know in his voice that it was not a request.  
Audibly groaning in humiliation, Serena open her legs and watched Fiore move in front of her and sit on the bed, staring very curious as her vagina, he moved a hand forward to touch to dark pink flesh but Serena swatted it away "Don't touch me there".  
Fiore glared angrily at her "I told you, I am just checking you out, exploring, now do not interfere again".  
Moving his hand forward once more, Fiore ran fingers over the slick flesh, but his attention was drawn to the reddish pink nub he saw, wondering what on earth that was, he touched it and pushed on it, looking up at serena a groan escaped her lips, and it seemed she had tried to keep it from being heard, quite poorly too.  
"Why did you groan, my moon flower?" Fiore asked, moving his hands from Serena's vagina, and absentmindedly licking the juices from his fingers, finding them rather tasty "And what is that clear liquid coming from you? It tastes delicious".  
"P-please" Serena said "You explored and now I ask you not do any of that ever again".  
"Explain to me the things I ask of you, my royal moon flower," Fiore growled "I demand to know".  
"The juices you find so delicious is what gathers between a woman's legs when she is aroused, regardless if she wishes to be or not, and what you were touching a moment ago is a vagina, my……." Serena trailed off, not sure if she should reveal that it was her reproductive organ, should she lie? That might keep him from mating with her a bit longer while he tried to research female humans, but then he would eventually find out anyway and she would be worse trouble, crap "The female reproductive organ".  
Fiore's face lit up and became curious about his own body, did that have something to do with mating? "And what does one do with a vagina to begin a mating process, it looks like it made to fit something in it" He said curiously, rubbing his chin as he looked down, staring between Serena's legs.  
"And if I told you? What would you do?" Serena asked, making no effort to hide the fear in her voice.  
"Eventually mate with you, but not yet, I want to plan our mating perfectly, now tell me!" Fiore demanded excitedly "How is it done.  
"Well, the things you have between your legs when your in human form is supposed to inside the vagina, that is called having sex, or when you love the person it is called making love" Serena explained "But Fiore, you have to know this is all wrong, I belong with Darien, not you".  
Fiore's face got very cold, very angry looking "You are mine, beautiful moon flower, no one else's".  
Serena thought she'd finally get a small break if he stormed out the room in furious rage, but instead he dropped his pants and changed to human form, staring down curiously at the cock hanging there, un-aroused as of yet.  
"This is supposed to fit inside you? Well I suppose it is possible, looks like it will be painful for you though" Fiore mused aloud.  
"Please Fiore, just let m-" Serena had started, intending to beg him for her freedom, but he interrupted "Prepare for our mating to be tomorrow night, which on the planet we currently reside on, that will be in twelve hours".  
Before Serena had a chance to say anything else, Fiore left the room after giving her a quick kiss she didn't have time to say no to.  
What was she going to do now?

* * *

_**Oh dear, what on earth is Serena gonna do now? Can she find a way to escape in time? Will Darien and the others regain theri memories of her? Or will Fiore succeed in his plan to mate with Serena? send lots of reviews and you'll find out soon. love yall! Ja ne!**_


	3. Important note

**Just so everyone knows, being favorited and alerted a lot is very flattering, but it won't get you any updates, that requires reviews and not little two or three word reviews. Reviews really help to boost a writers spirit and makes them want to write, you really have no idea how much hearing from ones readers means to a writer, it means an awful lot.**

**I just wanted to express this.**

**I love you all loads!**

_**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**_


	4. 3: Into the lair of seduction

_**Hey all, sorry for the long absense, I have been crazy busy and things have been happening in my life one after another, anyway aside from one flame that made me extract my claws a bit, the reviews were very nice and I appreciated them very much. Here is chapter three, enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Review replies:**_

_**CrazyMonkeyPantsIII- lol, thank you so much, people commenting on my name is also very nice and I am so happy you enjoyed the story, that really makes my day. I hope you enjoy this one just as much.**_

_**AngelONight-lol, here you go, a fresh update hot off the shelf. I am uber happy you liked this, I hope I continue to please.**_

_**Serenity11287- Here you go, enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3- Into the lair of seduction**

Serena was pacing the room madly, it would not be long at all now before Fiore showed up, what on earth was she going to do!  
She was only sixteen, she was so not ready to be anyone's wife, let alone have sex, there had to be some way out of this.

There just had to be.

Fiore stalked around his bedchamber, looking overly the details, making sure everything was perfect for his mating ritual with Serena.

His time on the earth had been useful, he had learned all about romance and what women liked, this all would surely impress Serena.

Tall candelabras stood in the corners of the room, tiny flames dancing upon the white wax of the candle sticks, dimly lighting the room and rose petals scattered across the bed.

The scene was set for seduction, and he was bent on being successful, he was bent on making Serena want him back.

"Perfect" Fiore murmured to himself, then shifting to his human form.

He was ready, and Sailor Moon would officially tonight become his.

He knew they could not reside on this planet forever and he'd deal with that when the time came, this place was only temporary and he had many other places to take Serena away to, but he'd worry about that when it was necessary.

He looked down at his plain wardrobe that came with his human form and shaked his head in displeasure, deciding this attire just would not do at all.

Fiore moved across the room to stand in front of the full body length mirror, he tapping a long finger against his lips in thought, and then smiled, he waved his hand over himself and his clothes morphed into very seductive outfit he'd in a magazine picture of an actor called Fabio, though the actor was a bit overdone, the outfit was all that he cared about, it was perfect.

Now to fetch his Lunarian princess.

Serena sat upon the edge of the bed, out of her mind with franticness, she didn't know how to get out of this situation without her locket, she was completely trapped.

Where in the hell did Fiore hide it? Perhaps she could use this to find out, she only prayed she could get the information before it all went to far and even more so, that she could get away from him to go and fetch the locket.

She looked up suddenly as the door swung open and there stood Fiore in his human form, dressed to seduce, she hated to admit it, but he looked really hot, like a romantic pirate on the cover of a romance novel.

Serena furiously shook away the blush that had stained her fair cheeks and glared at Fiore "What do you want?!"

"Come with me" Fiore commanded, holding out his arms.

Before Serena could say a single thing, she felt herself floating up and then disappearing and reappearing in Fiore's arms bridal style.

Serena's face was no doubt bright red with fear and embarressment, for something such as this to happen to a proud heroine like herself, it was enough to drive one mad.

But that was enough thinking over that, right now she was a horny alien carrying her off to Kami-sama only knows where.

"Fiore" She said, her voice shaky and anxious "Think about this, is this really all that fair to me? You haven't considered at all if this is what I want or not"

"Silence woman" Fiore said softly, turning into another corridor "You will want it soon enough"

It was about now that Serena knew she was screwed, ironically in more ways than one, her fortune really seemed to just suck big time.

Fiore kicked open a fancy ornate door glided on the edged with solid gold and entered, moving slowly into the room of seductive candelight and rose petals.

If this were Darien's work, Serena would been severally impressed and happy beyond her wildest dreams, but it wasn't, this was Fiore, an alien she barely knew.

What was she to do?

* * *

**I hope everybody liked that and will send me nice reviews, I will do my very best to have the next chapter out sooner, anyway I love you all! See you next chapter!**

_**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**_


	5. 4: Sweet discovery of love

**_I feel so deeply privledged to have so many dedicated readers and friends, all of your reviews have been so great and helpful, I so adore how many of will point things out to me and offer tips and suggestions without being rude, that means so much and it's so helpful._**

* * *

**_Here are the review replies:_**

**_MysticWolf71891- Don't worry, things are about to get so much better for these two. Thank you for your review, your time is so appreciated._**

**_serenity11287-Lol, here it is, enjoy it! Thank you for your review._**

**_Fire Dolphin- No, no, don't worry, I would say beforehand if that was going to happen, I never leave my readers unaware like that, at least not anymore, I decided my policy needed a slight change, just a tiny bit. Anyway, I am so grateful you took the time to review, thank you so much!_**

**_AngelONight- I am certain your opinion on that will change after this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for your review._**

**_SessyLover180- Oh I won't._**

**_Solaramber- This chapter will answer most of your questions, any others that have not been, I will try to tend to them in future chapters. Thank you so much for your review, it means a lot that you took the time to do it._**

**_Choirgurl13- Oh stop, your going to make me blush with all that praise. I am so happy you have enjoyed this story, thank you so much for your kind review._**

**_Mangaluver09- I know and it's very disappointing that people ignore characters like Fiore so often, he and few others I won't name because they aren't in this story, are actually very interesting. I am so happy you made mention of that. Thank you so much for your pleasant review._**

**_Cocochan94- You'll have to wait and see._**

**_Thank you for the review._**

**_SnowAngel101- No, don't worry, this is purely a Fiore and Serena fanfiction, in facy Darien gets a tiny bit of bashing here and there, so have no fear. And pure genius? Well, that is just so sweet of you! I am so honored you think that. Thank you so much for the time you took to review!_**

**_KibaInu- well, here it is! I hope you like it! Thanks for the review._**

**_Yuy Usagi- I have worked on that and I hope this chapter is an improvement. Thank you so much for your review and helpful tips, I do also appreciate the polite manner in which you gave them, that meant a lot as well._**

**_AngelofDarkness1005- Here is the next chapter and I will private message you chapter two in just a little while, by the time you see this, it will probably already be there. Thank you for your encouraging review, it was so nice!_**

**_Heroine of the valley- Don't fear, up till now he was just misunderstood, you'll understand him a bit better in this chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you so much for your review, it was very descriptive and I like that, gives me an idea on what my readers want more of and less of._**

* * *

**Chapter four- Sweet seduction**

No words left Serena's shocked mouth as Fiore dipped his face down, taking her lips with his gently as he softly laid her on the elegant bed.

She was about to protest until she felt his probing fingers enter her womanhood, seductively stroking her clit, it was then that all protests died in her throat and were replaced by moans of pleasure.

"You like this?" Fiore murmured seductively "I understand this prepares human females for mating"

Serena tried to speak, but that was a failed attempt as his thumb slid slowly over her clit, words died and only a long moan emerged.

Fiore smiled and laced small, slow kisses down her body as he pulled down the dress from her shoulders, baring more and more creamy skin, he kissed lower and lower until he finally reached the place that he had expressed tasted so divine to him.

To say she was attacked by a surge of pleasure would be an understatment as Fiore dragged his tongue across her clit, giving it little licks until he finally sucked it into his mouth, groaning in pleasure at the taste.

Serena couldn't seem to stop moaning, and her moans soon transformed into cries of pure unadulterated pleasure, it took all her willpower not to run her fingers through his hair and urge him on.

Not even Darien had ever made her feel anything like this, if fact, he never really made any moves at all to touch her this way, and quite frankly, she really liked this, it felt so unbelievably good.

Fiore kissed his way back up her body, dragging his tongue over her stomach until he reached her lips and kissed her passionately.

"I love you" Fiore whispered against her lips "I need you, my moon flower"

Serena was so wracked with pleasure that she almost didn't register his words, but she heard them, she didn't know what to say, he was so genuine and it touched her, it made her realize just exactly how lonely Fiore was, desperate for love.

Sure, Darien had been through similar pain, but Darien had never sought so desperately to be loved, not like Fiore has, and is.

She closed her eyes as he moved down for another passionate kiss, she felt him gently position himself between her legs.

"I understand a female's first time hurts, I will do my best to be gentle" Fiore murmured against her lips.

Serena bit her bottom lip nervously and nodded, she couldn't push away the thoughts, not anymore, that maybe perhaps, Fiore was the better choice, he really seemed to desperately need her and want her, so much more than Darien ever seemed to.

Fiore guided himself into her furtive entrance and gently began to push inside until he could feel her maidenhood against him "Get ready, okay?"

Serena nodded in understanding and braced herself for the pain of losing ones virginity.

Fiore pulled back a little and pushed back in until he felt the thin layer of skin tear and heard Serena's soft cry of surprised pain, he bent down and kissed her softly, using his hands and stroking her to sooth away the pain as best he could.

As the pain subsided, Serena felt Fiore begin to move inside her, pulling back and pushing back in gently, it felt so good, she couldn't help but let out his name in a soft pleasured moan, she gently stroked his back, encouraging him.

With her encouraging him, Fiore pushed in and out harder, deeper and faster, urged on by his moon flower's moans and her stroking hands on his body.

They seemed to go on this way for hours, their bodies in a wild frenzy of love making, their bodies coated in slick sweat as thay finally began to let up.

Both of them unable to hold it in any longer, they came together, screaming out their pleasured joy to echo thoughout Fiore's fortress.

They lay there together, basking in the aftermath of their wild and passionate love making, happy and exhausted, falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**_Well there you go everyone, the long awaited Serena and Fiore lemon scene, hope everyone liked it, I will try to have in the next chapter very soon, as soon as I possibly can, I promise you guys. My life is just so hectic right now, so bare with me, okay? I am helping my mom through a scary divorce and I think my boyfriend is blowing me off, and countless other things have been curve balled at me too. But I promise to try much harder to update sooner. Love you all! See you next chapter!_**

**_-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride_**


End file.
